


The Foolproof Threesome Plan

by Poetry



Category: Leverage
Genre: Adorkable, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison likes complicated plans just a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foolproof Threesome Plan

On the third day after Eliot moved in with them, Parker kissed Eliot. And then Eliot looked at Alec like he was drowning and Alec was the only person who could save him, which was a good look on Eliot even if it came totally out of left field, and then Alec kissed Eliot, and then there were _feelings_ , and then it turned out that they wouldn’t need the second bedroom after all. Good thing Alec and Parker had a king size bed.

They didn’t do anything with the bed but kiss in it and fall asleep cuddling, which was more than okay in Alec’s book, but he had  _plans._  So the next day, while Parker and Eliot were out doing recon for a job next week, in between running their pictures through facial recognition, Alec did research for the Foolproof Threesome Plan. 

Eliot came home after Parker, hauling groceries in reusable bags (of course), and made salmon with a lemon rub that nearly brought _tears_  to Alec’s eyes, it was so good. While Alec and Parker washed up, afterward, Parker put down her soapy rag, took Eliot’s hand, and kissed Alec.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Parker said, looking at them.

“Don’t worry, girl,” Alec said. “I’ve had threesomes before. I gotcha covered. I’ve got a plan. A Foolproof Threesome Plan.”

“A plan?” Parker liked plans, Alec knew, the way they fit together and make sense. 

“Well,” said Alec, watching Eliot, because he was the one who got skeptical of plans, and his eyebrows were doing that thing they do right before he says _Dammit, Hardison_. “I thought we’d take Eliot’s shirt off and kiss him all over, because we never got to do that, and both of us have kinda wanted to for… Anyway. Then you and me, Parker, we show Eliot what we like to do with each _other_ , ‘cause he doesn’t know what we’re like together, yet, and _then_ …”

Eliot stepped toward them, taking Alec by the arm so he had a grip on both of them. He raised an eyebrow. “And what if I want to tear all your clothes off and go down on the two of you for a couple hours?”

“That sounds good too!” Parker said, beaming. 

“Yeah,” Alec said, feeling his mouth go dry, because the look on Eliot’s face was a nine on the Sex Richter Scale, and he knew when his world was about to get rocked. “Yeah, let’s go with that.”


End file.
